6th year lovers
by laxgal042
Summary: The romances between the boys: James, Sirius, Remus and Peter and the girls: Lily, Sammy and Jenny
1. James' Magic

"James! Will you leave me alone?" shouted Lily storming away, exasperated.

"Oh, but Lily you are so beautiful." sighed James staring at her asshe ran away.

On the wall behind them flashed the words "Lily, I love you. Yours for always, James"

"Good one mate, wickedly awesome" Sirius said as he slapped James on the back.

"'eh" mumbled James still thinking about his beloved Lily.

Back in the girl's dormitory after classes…

"_I think its sweet." said Sammy_

"He is so stuck up and embarrassing and cocky and just a jerk! I don't get why he loves me so much, there are plenty of other girls that would love to go out with him, just to spend time with him. Doesn't he get that I will never love him?" Lily replied. 

"Oh, come on he isn't that bad. You should give him a chance, really get to know him, before you decide that he is all bad and no good." decided Jenny.

Great I have two optimistic friends…

_Well I feel bad for you, because I know you hate the marauders but I wish that some guy would do that for me. _

Nah, she is right it is embarrassing but you should try to be a little nicer.

James is just so, so… AHHHH, I hate him!

But in the boy's dormitory….

"_I can't stop thinking about Evans she is so beautiful and sweet and wonderful and smart and…" _James said in a trance.

"PRONGS WILL YOU SHUT IT, all we hear is Evan's this Evan's that right Moony?" Sirius said glancing over at his friend, who at the moment was staring out the window.

"Huh, huh what?" Remus said turning around and realizing that both of his friends were staring at him.

"I was telling prongs that we know more about Evans than we want to know."

"Oh, yeah what you said." Remus said completely oblivious to what they were saying.

"What are you doing Moony?"Sirius asked curiously.

"Um, nothing, nothing." He said moving quickly away from the window.

"Who are you looking at Moony? Is she hot?" Sirius said automatically assuming it was a girl that he was staring at.

Um, no Padfoot I was just looking at th-the moon yeah the moon

_Is there going to be a full moon tomorrow?_

"Yeah there is! Hey where did Pettigrew go?" Remus said quickly changing the subject.

"No, wait you were looking at someone….which one is she?" Sirius said running over to the window.

"Um" he said stalling

"_Come on Moony you know we are going to get it out of you." _James said trying reason

"Uh" he said stalling even more.

Prongs grab him, I've got my wand.


	2. Moony Tells All

"HEY let me down!" Remus cried from ten feet above their heads.

Prongs grab that book and your wand; I think there is a spell in there on how to…

"You wouldn't" Remus said incredulously.

_Moony of all the people, you should know that we would!_

"But I still have my wand." Remus said grinning cockily.

…………

"That's not fair!" Remus complained.

_We'll give you back your wand and let you down if you tell us who you were looking at; you know we will get it out of you some way._

Hey, Pettigrew get over here, sneak into the potions cabinet and get some truth serum.

"_Sure be right back"_ Peter said scurrying away.

_Ok it says right here we just have to get it into his mouth…._

"WAIT, I'll tell just get me down!" Remus said quickly.

So tell us Moony who have you been drooling over? Prongs and I have noticed you haven't been taking such good notes lately…

Well she is this really sweet girl, long dirty blond hair, bluish green eyes, kind of tall, and she is in all of our classes. 

"_Hmmm. Oh I think I know who that is…" _James said thinking for a bit_ "is it Jenny?"_

"I went out with her once, she is a real good snogger, but for some reason she didn't like me that much." Sirius said confused that a girl wouldn't like him.

"Yeah it's Jenny" Remus said sighing.

"_You should ask her out!"_ James said enthusiastically.

"How? I'd get to embarrassed" Remus said sadly.

"She is one of Sammy's friends right?" Sirius asked.

"_And Lily's"_ James added continuing to think of his one and only love.

"I'm going to ask Sammy out tomorrow I heard she likes to take walks around the campus we can go on a double date, I'll ask Jenny if she wants to go with one of my friends."

"Really you would do that?" Remus asked with hope in his eyes.

"Of course!" Sirius said reassuringly.

"_Can I ask Lily?" _James asked like a lovesick puppy.

"Yeah…"

"But don't expect anything."

"_Hey guys I got that serum!"_ Peter said rushing into the room.


	3. Breakfast

"On a better note there is going to be a full moon tonight." Jenny said sitting at a table watching the owls drop messages to their owners.

"Yeah, that's going to be fun!" Lily said handing money to an owl that had just given her a newspaper.

"_Has the head master found a place for us to take you?"_ Sammy asked.

"Not yet but he said he had a place in mind."

"When are you…? Oh, no here comes James." Lily said scowling.

"_Oooo and with a box of chocolates too."_ Sammy said in a sickly sweet voice, making fun of Lily and James.

"James how many times have I told you to leave me ALONE!" Lily screamed at him throwing down the newspaper that was in her hands.

"But Lily, I was just thinking maybe we could go on a date tonight." James said staring at her lovingly.

"Never in a million years would I go on a date with you, Potter" Lily said looking at him with complete disgust.

As Lily ran away James followed with a lovesick look in his eyes.

"But Lily…" he pleaded.

"Now it's my turn" Sirius said as he walked over to where Jenny and Sammy were sitting, "Hello ladies" he said smoothly.

"Oh, hello Sirius" Sammy said blushing at the handsome fellow.

"Samantha how would you like to go on a date with me tonight, meet me at the entrance hall at 7?"

"I don't know…" Sammy said slowly looking down at her breakfast.

"Think about it, oh and Jenny?" Sirius said turning towards Jenny.

"Yes Sirius?" She said looking up at him.

"If Samantha decides to come, you should come to I've got a great boy who has his eyes on you."

"Maybe..." Jenny said, slowly but with excitement in her eyes.

"Think about it, remember entrance hall at 7!" Sirius said walking away from the girls. As soon as he got to the table where he had left Remus, Remus asked him, "So how did it go?"

"They will be there don't worry about it!" Sirius said surely.


	4. Mystery Boy

"_Lily looks so beautiful today, her long hair is shiny and thick…" _James said daydreaming.

"Bloody hell, I'm not talking to you anymore I'm going to go find Remus" Sirius said quickly getting up from his seat so that the teacher wouldn't notice and moved to the other side of James.

"So how's it going?" He asked

"Huh? Oh, um not bad…" Remus said waking up from his trance.

"Let me see your notes." Sirius said grabbing papers from Remus' desk.

"Yeah sure" Remus said not knowing that Sirius had already grabbed them.

"Hey there's nothing here!" Sirius said a little too loudly and when the teacher glared at him he lowered his voice, "what have you been doing all class?"

"Oh, um nothing" Remus said quickly.

"Yeah, I can see that, how pathetic, what are we going to do for the NEWTS if you don't take notes?" Sirius said in desperation.

Back in the girls dormitory after classes the girls were discussing their plans for the night.

"_Jenny, should I go out with Sirius tonight? You went out with him for a while didn't you?" _Sammy asked Jenny.

"Yeah, you should, he is a real good snogger and pretty sweat too. But he jumps into things so fast, way to fast for me. I want meet mystery boy and I can't show up alone so you have to come." Jenny said beginning to whine.

"_I guess I can go…" _Sammy said beginning to give in.

"I can't believe you guys! You're going to go out with Sirius, Sammy?" Lily asked outraged.

"_You know it has a nice ring to it Samantha Black…" _Sammy said considering it.

"And you Jenny, going out with someone you've never met?" Lily continued in annoyance.

"But…" Jenny said slowly.

"And worst of all you're leaving me all alone!" Lily added angrily.

"_You could go out with Potter?"_ Sammy offered.

"NEVER, he is a stuck up rich boy!" Lily said quickly.

"Sorry Lily but I haven't had a date since I broke up with Sirius." Jenny said.

"_And I haven't had a date since…since… ever!" _Sammy added.

"I guess I'll just stay here and study for that test we have." Lily said sighing.

"Well since I have no idea who this boy is, meet me at one of the trees in the forest at 7:45. If you don't see me find me and save me, knowing Sirius, Sammy will be useless. He will be snogging the hell of her by 7:30." Jenny said rolling her eyes.

"_Mmm…fun!" _Sammy said considering it.

The girls showed up at the entrance hall at precisely 7:00, Sammy wore a red skirt with a pink tank top but Jenny simply wore jeans and a white tank top.

"Bloody hell, how beautiful" Sirius said walking over to Sammy.

Sammy just blushed at his compliments.

"So Sirius where is that mystery boy?" Jenny said smiling, looking around.

"Right here" Remus replied walking out of a dark corner.


	5. Dates by moonlight

"Hi Jenny" Remus mumbled looking down at his black shoes. "You look beautiful."

Jenny couldn't say anything; she was in shock, so Sammy did.

"So Sirius what are we going to do?" Sammy asked smiling.

"We are going to take a walk around the campus by moonlight." he replied grinning.

"Oh how beautiful" Sammy sighed.

Damn…, moonlight Jenny thought, what she didn't know was that he was thinking the same thing. She didn't want to seem rude so she took Remus' hand, he jumped at first; not expecting it from her, but then warmly grasped hers.

"Remus come here," Sirius whispered motioning him over, reluctantly Remus let go of Jenny's hand and walked over to where Sirius was standing, "I picked a path that splits in two, I'll go one way you go the other way so we can have some privacy."

Both pairs started walking out of the school and it was not long before the path split up, Sirius went to the right, towards the lake, and Remus showed Jenny to the left, towards the forest.

Sirius and Sammy walked for a while after leaving Remus and Jenny, suddenly Sirius stopped behind a bush; he enchanted it so it would grow very tall. He looked around to make sure that they were alone and nobody was following them. He motioned for Sammy to come next to him.

"You are so hot Sammy" he whispered into her ear putting a hand on her waist.

She didn't know what to say so she just giggled and awkwardly put her hands around his neck.

He touched her lips softly with his. She came in closer and brought her hands around his neck comfortably. She moved her lips towards his and he took the opportunity and kissed her, she was reluctant at first to open her mouth, but gently eased into it with Sirius slipping his tongue into her mouth. Soon they were snogging the hell out of each other and there was no way Sammy was going to protest.

…

On the other path Remus and Jenny were very silent. Remus wasn't sure what to say and silently stared at his shoes kicking stones. Jenny was still in shock that he liked her and couldn't help but notice his more handsome features.

"Remus…" she said slowly placing a hand on his chest.

"I'm really sorry; I shouldn't have had Sirius ask you. You probably think I'm an idiot and…" he stuttered.

"Shhh" she said and put her finger to his lips. She removed her finger and placed her lips there. She pulled away gently. "I don't think you're an idiot Remus" she kissed him again pulling away for a second. "You're really hot." again she snogged him. "and…"

This time he was the one to stop her. "Listen" he said. "I think I hear something"

The clock bell was ringing, it was 8:00. Jenny looked up. An eagle was flying in the air, it landed in the forest. Suddenly she felt a tingling in her hands and feet; a fire growing in her chest.

"I'm really sorry Remus but I have to go." she called as she ran towards the forest.

As he saw her disappear into the forest he felt the same tingling sensation.

"No," He thought "not now I must get to the whomping willow" he ran faster and faster. He looked at his hands they were shrinking into paws and growing furry. He felt a fire growing in his stomach. His arms were covering in a thick grey fur "NO NOT YET!" he thought. But he saw something in the distance, it was running towards him.

"Come quick" the thing shouted. "Peter has the entrance ready, HURRY"


	6. Werewolfs

By now Remus was almost transformed, his clothes had ripped off and he was covered in a shaggy grey fur.

"I'm almost there," he thought, "I…" he was beginning to lose control of his mind, an evil presence took control over his thoughts and he continued to battle with it _"must kill must…_" "No, no I have to get to the entrance" "_hungry very hungry" _"Must get to the entrance" 

Prongs was running behind him now, "Hurry moony HURRY" he shouted.

Loosing all control Moony turned around and showing his teeth he snarled at Prongs taking a leap towards him "must bite, just one bite"…

"NO!" shouted Prongs, he ran towards Moony at an amazing speed and pushed him down with full force.

Moony was knocked unconscious and Prongs tried to push him towards the entrance. Moony started to stir but Prongs gave a final push and they both tumbled into the shrieking shack.

"Pettigrew go find Padfoot, he might still be out with Sammy but get him anyway, I can only hold Moony off for to much longer."

…

"Jenny, over here, into that cave. Headmaster enchanted it so you can't get out until you change back." the eagle said as it landed.

"Good," growled the beast coming towards the eagle, "I don't think I can hold on much longer."

The beast ran into the cave, it was covered in fur and looked like a wolf. The eagle turned and flew away.

Before leaving it shouted down at her, "I'm going to get Sammy."

…

Meanwhile Sirius was busy snogging Sammy. She finally got the hang of it but let Sirius kiss her how he wanted to. By now they were on the ground; Sirius on top of her, in the freshly falling snow. Breathing heavily they were still snogging but not with as much force as before.

Suddenly a tiny rat crawled up Sirius' leg and bit him.

"OW!" he cried. He looked down just in time to see the rat wink at him. He looked up at the school; he could barely read the time: 9:00. He looked up into the sky and saw the full moon. "I'm really sorry Sammy, but I have to go" he said jumping up, as he followed the rat.

She was shocked, but saying softly as she looked down "I've got to go too" Sammy noticed an eagle was standing next to her. She got up and ran.


	7. She said YES!

At breakfast the marauders tried to find the girls but they couldn't be found. They asked some of the other boys and girls if they had seen them. But no one knew where they were, they hadn't been seen all morning.

During transfiguration class, all three girls rushed in.

"I'm sorry but we had to…" Lily started out of breath.

"Yes, yes I know," the professor said "just sit down. Now class in order to turn a living animal into something, such as a teacup, you must…"

The boys started secretly passing notes…

Where do you think they were at? It's almost 10.

_Lily looks so beautiful in the morning her eyes are so bright…_

I don't know where they could have been, I can barely remember last night. 

Let me refresh your memory, since Prongs couldn't hold you off, he had to send Pettigrew for me, I was so intelligent and strong that I…

_Came rushing into the room, knocked me down, tripped over me and landed on top of Moony…_

PADFOOT! So that's why my head hurts!

Lemmy finish, I came into the room swiftly and brilliantly knocked Moony out with a spell…

_That fall put made both of you unconscious. I got to relax all evening after that. You must have dreamed of your highly intelligent self._

HEY!

Class ended and everyone rushed out of the room. Sirius decided to ask Sammy to go out with him to Hogsmeade because of their success last night.

"Hey, Sammy come here" he called after her.

"Wait for me ok?" she said to Lily and Jenny. Leaving them she rushed over to Sirius.

"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" Sirius said when she got to him.

"Um, sure" she said blushing, "Oh and Sirius, I had a lot of fun last night!"

"So did I!" he said kissing her on the cheek.

Sammy touched her cheek but quickly turned to Remus, "Aren't you going to ask Jenny to go with you?"

"Oh I don't know, I don't think she liked me that much" he said sheepishly staring at the ground.

"Of, course she did! You were all she talked about last night." she replied, "come on, help me out Sirius" she mumbled to him.

"Go for it Moony! I saw her kissing you last night, she must really like you!" Sirius said.

"Well I don't know if your going to ask Jenny, but I'm going to go ask Lily if she wants to go with me." James said as he bounced off to go ask his black hair in his eyes.

"Go now, she is all alone" Sammy told him nudging him towards Jenny.

"AHH she is coming over here" he cried hiding behind Sirius.

"Um, hi Jenny" he said in a very little voice as Sirius pushed him out in the direction of Jenny.

"Hi Remus!" she replied enthusiastically.

"Would you, would you?" he stuttered.

"Would I what?" she asked

"Would you, would you," he said, Sirius slapped him on the back "Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me" he asked quickly, spitting it out.

"Of course!" Jenny exclaimed "I'm sorry I had to leave last night I just had to do something…"

"That's ok" Remus said "I also had to do erm…something that I forgot about."

"So I'll see you tomorrow for the trip to Hogsmeade?" she asked grinning.

"Yeah!" he sighed happily.

"Bye Remus, Bye Sirius" she said, "Come on Sammy, we are going to be late for potions." she turned around and almost left. "Oh I forgot something" she gave Remus a kiss on the cheek, grabbed Sammy's hand and ran away.

"She said yes, she said yes, she said YES!" James cried as he ran over towards them.


	8. Silent Potion

"Good one mate!" Sirius exclaimed "how'd you do it?"

"I just ran up to her and she smiled" James explained "I knew she couldn't resist me for long!" he smiled cockily and they walked to their potions class.

…

"Hey!" Jenny said confused, "I thought you said he was a stuck up rich boy?"

"I don't know, when he came running up to me, his hair was flying around and got really messy. It was hanging in his eyes and they were sparkling. It looked kind of cute and I could see the muscles on his arms and chest. " Lily decided, a desire in her eyes.

"Oh, so you like him?" Jenny exclaimed smiling.

"No, no, no, he um just reminds me of a little brother, the one I've always wanted." Lily said walking up the stairs to the potions class room.

"Sure" Jenny and Sammy said rolling their eyes and grinning.

They walked up the stairs to the classroom; Jenny sat between Remus and James and Remus gently placed his arm around her shoulders, Sammy sat between James and Sirius, Sirius quickly kissing Sammy on the lips and Lily sat between Jenny and James, placing her head on James' shoulder.

"Today we are going to make…" the teacher droned on.

"Sammy?" whispered Sirius.

"What?" she whispered giggling.

"You are so hot today" he sighed in to her ear.

"So are you" she said looking into his eyes. They would have started snogging in the middle of class if Mr. Hammond hadn't come over and slapped his hand down on Sirius' desk.

"Mr. Black, I asked you a question!" he said sternly.

"The answer is 42" he said staring into Sammy's eyes.

Everyone started to laugh but Mr. Hammond put his hand up and silenced them. "So Mr. Black if I add 42 grams of newt powder to your cauldron of snake skin and blood then say ricantium it should give me the silent potion?"

"Yes" Sirius mumbled still looking at Sammy, playing with her hair, obviously not paying attention.

"Well then let's try it" Mr. Hammond said adding the grams of newt powder. "Go on say the words Mr. Black." "No? Well then I will. Mr. Black look at the potion." he said prodding him. "RICANTIUM!" Mr. Hammond said sternly pointing his wand at Sirius' cauldron. It exploded with such force that it shook Sirius out of his trance and soaked him with a thick green liquid. Everyone bursted out laughing and if you could see it, under all that green his face turned a bright red.

"Now the answer is ½ gram of newt powder. You may all leave now class is finished. Homework is to make a silent potion and turn it in." he said walking out of the room.

"Good Job" James said laughing "42 grams green mess."

"Shove off." Sirius said embarrassed and angry

Sammy pointed her wand at Sirius to get the gunk off. "Sirius?" she asked.

"What?" he said rather harshly, glaring at her.

She looked down and then turning away from Sirius, looked at James. "Meet Jenny, Lily and me at the entrance hall half an hour before we go to Hogsmeade tomorrow. Tell Sirius and Remus ok?"

"Ok" James said smiling.


	9. More Romance

"Where are they?" Sirius asked James impatiently searching around the room.

"I don't know, Sammy just told me to meet them here!" James said irritated at all of them.

The boys heard giggling in the background and they whip out their wands.

"Who's there?" Remus said and then the giggling stopped.

They boys stood there looking at the stairs in the entrance hall wands in their hands.

"Where are they, we have only ten minutes until we have to meet the rest of the class to go to Hogsmeade." Sirius complained still looking around the room.

The lights turned off and suddenly the boys felt hands around their necks. Lips touched and then broke apart. The lights turned back on and in front of them stood their girlfriends.

"Hey wait don't stop!" Sirius complained again as Sammy smiled.

"Come on, we only have five minutes to meet our class. Hurry!" Lily said grabbing James' hand.

They all ran to catch up and only slowed down when they got to Hogsmeade. Lily, Sammy and Jenny split up with the boys following close behind. Sirius grabbed Sammy's hand and walked into Zonkos.

"Wow" Sammy said looking at the piles of things on the shelves.

"See anything you like?" Sirius asked, grinning mischievously.

Sirius bought some things, took Sammy's hand and they sat down on a chair. Sirius started snogging Sammy right in the middle of Zonkos.

…

"What do you want?" James asked Lily as they stepped into Honeydukes.

She told him what she wanted and he went to go up and buy it. Then he took her to The Three Broomsticks and bought her and himself a butterbeer. He sat down next to her and to his and her amazement she kissed him.

…

Remus walked by all the shops and Jenny didn't stop at any of them. She stopped next to the shrieking shack.

"I don't know why but I've always wanted to know what is in there." Jenny said as she walked around it.

Remus started to squirm.

"It reminds me of something." Jenny said putting her hand on the outside wall. "Are you ok?" noticing him squirm.

Jenny put one of her hands in Remus' hair using her other hand to place his around her waist. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her kissing him softly on the lips.

"Like that?" Jenny asked pulling away for a second.

He didn't answer just moved closer and pulling her towards himself he started to snog her.

…

Sirius and Sammy had to leave Zonkos because it was "disrupting the other customers" and the owner made them leave.

"Come on, lets go to The Three Broomsticks" Sirius said.

Sammy agreed and they headed that way. Sammy grabbed a table and Sirius got two butterbeers.

"Look at James and Lily!" Sammy said turning to look, watching James' and Lily kiss passionately.

"Yeah, Good one mate!" Sirius yelled out.

Recognizing the voice James looked up rather embarrassed. Lily grabbed his hand and took him over to the table next to Sirius and Sammy.

"Hey! So how are you two lovebirds?" Sirius said grinning.

…

In the girls dormitory an hour after coming back from Hogsmeade, Sammy had told Jenny what had happened so Jenny confronted Lily.

"I thought you said he was like a brother to you? I'm pretty sure you aren't supposed to make out with your brother." Jenny said laughing.

Lily stopped staring into the fire and looked at Jenny, "He's not my brother," she said slowly, then after pausing for a second she continued, "He's my boyfriend."


	10. Eavesdropping

"Hey Remus!" called James and Sirius, "Get over here!"

"See you in Dark Arts class Jenny" Remus said walking away from her, "What do you want?"

"Shhh, I heard Headmaster talking to the teachers. There are two werewolves at this school!" Sirius whispered.

"Two?" Remus asked staring off into the distance.

"Yes two!" James said.

"The other one is a girl though." Sirius added.

"A girl?" Remus asked not really paying attention.

"Bloody hell I don't think you know what you are saying." Sirius said, "Yes a girl, I say we find her!"

"Find who?" Remus said.

"Hello, can you hear me?" Sirius said waving his hand in front of Remus' eyes.

"I think he is still thinking about Jenny." James said to Sirius.

"Yeah, let's leave him here; see how long it takes for him to come to his senses." Sirius said walking away.

"Yeah!" James agreed following.

Remus just stared at them until their words clicked in his head. "Two werewolves. A girl. I say we find her."

"Wait!" Remus shouted running after them.

James and Sirius smiled and waited for Remus.

"I want to find her," Remus said out of breath.

Sirius grinned and said "Headmaster was asking them where her friends can take her on a full moon because all they have is a place in the forest."

"Maybe she can come with us?" James said.

"Yes," Sirius agreed grinning evilly "I want to see what two werewolves would do to each other."

"Wicked battles!" James said.

"What?" Remus said flabbergasted.

"Oh yea," Sirius agreed, "Great entertainment, who knows what they will do! This could be fun!"

"No way!" Remus said getting angry, "I'm not your entertainment!"

"Hey mate, don't worry we wont laugh!" James said starting to laugh.

"YOU!" Remus said starting to chase James around Sirius.

"What about me?" Sirius said teasing. "The big bad werewolf going to get me?"

Remus chased Sirius and James around trying to catch them, Sirius and James laughing the whole time and Remus getting redder and redder.

…

"Jenny, I have to tell you something!" Sammy called.

Jenny and Lily walked over to Sammy.

"What?" Jenny asked.

"I was with Sirius yesterday, and we eavesdropped on the headmaster's conversation." she started.

"You, eavesdrop?" Lily asked incredulously.

"Well we were just walking by…" Sammy tried to explain.

"Never mind! What did you hear?' Jenny interrupted.

"Oh, yea. They were talking about you, headmaster was trying to find a place for you to go and he said there were two werewolves at this school." Sammy continued. "And the other one is a guy."


	11. Snogging at Night

Jenny was pacing the floor in the Gryffindor common room. It was 1:00 am and she couldn't sleep.

"Who could it be?" she thought walking back and forth in front of the fire. "What if it is somebody disgusting like Snape or Lucius?"

"Jenny?" Lily said walking down the stairs, rubbing her eyes. "Is that you?"

"Yeah," Jenny sighed looking up at her.

"What are you doing this early?" Lily said sitting down in front of the fire.

"Trying to figure out who the other werewolf is." Jenny whispered sitting down next to Lily.

"Don't worry, we will figure it out. Maybe he is nice. Sammy told me that the headmaster said that both werewolves were in Gryffindor." Lily whispered, "So that should make the search easier."

"Yeah..." Jenny said smiling; glad it couldn't be the other horrid boys.

Sirius bounded down the stairs quickly, interrupting Jenny's thoughts.

"I thought I heard people talking." Sirius said looking at Jenny and Lily.

"Yeah.., uh, were just talking about the test we have in um… potions." Lily said scrambling for words.

"Potions 'eh? Tough one…maybe. Where's Sammy?" Sirius asked looking around eagerly.

"She is upstairs asleep." Jenny said, turning back around to stare at the fire.

"Oh, asleep really?" Sirius said excitedly inching towards the girl's dormitory stairs.

"Yea, she is" Lily sighed looking towards the fire, not noticing Sirius going up the stairs two at a time.

Slowly Jenny and Lily turned around noticing the awkward silence and saw that Sirius was gone. Quickly they ran up to Sammy's room.

"You're not allowed up here!" Jenny said to Sirius.

But it was too late; Sirius was in Sammy's room and snogging the hell out of her. Sammy just waved her hand, like she was telling them to leave, so they did, but not until they grabbed Sirius and yanked him out of the room.

"HEY!" Sirius said longingly, "Let me go I want to kiss her!"

"You're not supposed to be in here!" Lily and Jenny said laughing dragging him down the stairs to the common room.

Lily dragged him up the stairs to the boy's dormitory.

"James, James wake up!" Lily said.

"Lily is so beautiful, her long hair, her green sparkling eyes, her wonderful girlish figure…" James mumbled in his sleep.

Lily touched her hair, then shook her head and shook James until he woke up.

"What? What?" James asked.

Lily started to giggle covering her face with her hands, shocked James looked down, he gasped and pulled the covers over his bare chest. Lily stopped giggling and grabbed Sirius' hand before he could escape again.

"Keep him here, he has been sneaking off and snogging Sammy." Lily said pushing Sirius towards James.

"Sirius have you been a naughty boy?" James said teasing him and shaking his finger at him letting go of the covers to once again revel his bare muscular chest.

Lily started to giggle again and James turned a bright shade of red. Lily smiled at James and kissed his cheek.

"Just take him," she said smiling and handing over Sirius to James.

Lily left and walked down the stairs back to the common room, smiling she turned to Jenny; again sitting next to the fire, "I'm going back to bed. In the morning I'll research more about werewolves maybe that will help us find him."

"Night" Jenny said looking up at her.

Lily walked up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. As Jenny turned back to the fire, she heard someone coming down the stairs. Thinking it was Lily coming back she didn't turn around.

"Hi Jenny" a soft male voice said.

"Remus?" she asked and turned around searching for the person of the voice.

Sure enough Remus was standing behind her.

"I thought I heard voices down here." Remus said looking down at Jenny sitting by the fire.

Jenny didn't answer just continued to stare into the fire. Remus stroked her long hair and sat down next to her.

"Anything wrong?" he asked.

"Not really, you wouldn't understand." She said still looking in the fire.

He pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her. She got up not wanting to be that close to him, but seeing the sad look on his face she gave into her growing emotions for him and sat in his lap.

"It's ok" he said soothingly, gently stroking her hair again.

He pulled her even closer to his chest and as she fell asleep, he put his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.


	12. Could it be?

"Wake up!" Sammy said, hitting Jenny and Lily with fluffy pink pillows.

"HEY!" yelled Lily smacking Sammy with a pillow of her own, "What was that for?"

"That was for breaking up my snogging session with Sirius last night!" Sammy said laughing, "And this," hitting Lily with a pillow again, "is because today is New Years Eve and I don't want you to wreck my date with Sirius tonight. Lets all meet in the dining hall at…say…11:30 tonight for the party. But don't bug me before then… Wake up Jenny!" she said hitting Jenny with another pillow.

"Are you still thinking about your handsome Remmie?" Lily asked Jenny grinning.

"Huh?" Jenny said sleepily sitting up.

"Last night about an hour after I came upstairs, Remus brought you upstairs in his arms." Lily said.

"Aww, how sweet!" Sammy said laughing.

"He did?" Jenny asked, beginning to think of him, but stopped and looked at the clock on her bedside table. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier! We are going to be late!"

As Jenny rushed to get ready for classes, Sammy and Lily cracked up laughing, Jenny looked at them in confusion.

Through her laughter Sammy said, "It's New Years Eve, we don't have classes today!"

"Yeah, we have another trip to Hogsmeade today after lunch. That gives me enough time to look up stuff about werewolves that will help us find out who "he" is." Lily added.

"Oh…yeah…" Jenny said embarrassed dropping the books in her arms.

"Let's go to breakfast so I can have more time in the library before our dates." Lily said grabbing their hands and dragging them downstairs.

The girls walked into the dining hall and sat down. Soon, they were joined by the boys who obviously had something else on their mind.

"I know that "she" is in Gryffindor" Sirius mumbled.

"That knocks off a lot, and we can forget all the boys." James whispered smiling, "So that is about 20 girls."

"Hmmm, you know what?" Sirius whispered, "When I was dating Jenny she always seemed to be gone during the full moons, but then again I wasn't with her because I was with you guys. It can't be Sammy though, because the day I went out with her, it was a full moon and she snogged me for a long time, even after it was dark. I have gone out with almost all of the girls in Gryffindor and none of them were werewolves. My two suspicions are Lily and Jenny."

"Lily?" James whispered angrily, "It can't be Lily. Can it?"

"You make it sound like being a werewolf is a bad thing." Remus whispered frowning.

"No mate its not." Sirius whispered laughing, "We just don't want to be killed by our girlfriends."

Remus was mad at them but didn't really feel like arguing, all he could think about is whether it could be Jenny or not.

…

After breakfast and a quick goodbye to the boys and Sammy, who was going to go on an all day date with Sirius, Lily and Jenny headed to the library.

"How about this one A History of Magical Beings?" Jenny asked.

"I don't know it might have too much history and not enough characteristics." Lily replied still looking.

"What about this?" Jenny asked picking up a big dusty book, blowing the dust off the book she read the title "Werewolves: Everything You Ever Wanted to Know and More"

"That should work! Open it up!" Lily exclaimed sitting down next to Jenny at a table.

"_Werewolves originated from…_" Jenny started.

"Skip to their characteristics." Lily said impatiently.

"Ok, um… here they are," Jenny started again, "_Werewolves are mostly quiet in their human form…don't like to interact with people very much but when in a relationship they are very romantic_."

"Quiet is sort of like you, maybe not, but romantic hmm… I have seen you kissing Remus…" Lily said laughing.

"Hey! We aren't analyzing me! We are supposed to be finding the guy!" Jenny interrupted.

"There are about 25 guys in Gryffindor. James and Sirius are defiantly not quiet at all. Remus though he is very quiet are you sure he isn't the werewolf?" Lily joked.

"No way, he can't be could he?" Jenny said, "He is very quiet, maybe he is, he is romantic!"

"I was kidding Jenny!" Lily said smiling. "Now come one let's check that book out and get to the entrance hall, our dates will be waiting!"

Jenny nodded her head and slowly walked out of the library, but after checking out the book all she could think about was "Could it be him?"


	13. Dating an Animagi

"Sirius?" Sammy said looking at him, "Where do want to go for the first part of our date?"

"I was thinking we could take a walk around the campus," Sirius said grinning, "Or we could go to one of the classrooms?"

"Ooo!" James taunted Sirius, "I wonder what you are going to do? Watch out for him, Sammy, that boy might do something naughty!"

"Come on!" Sirius said taking Sammy's hand and glaring at James, "I know the perfect place to go."

Sirius opened something that looked like a map; he mumbled something and lines drew themselves on the parchment.

"Follow me!" Sirius said as he glanced at the map.

He led Sammy to a place that looked like a classroom, it was bigger though and it was underground.

"No one can bug us here." Sirius said walking into the room.

Sammy stared at Sirius for a second then ran towards him. He grasped her in his strong arms and touched her face.

"You look beautiful." Sirius whispered into her ear.

She giggled and turned a bright red. Sammy wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him strongly. After a few hours of snogging they were on the floor side by side. His hands were on her neck and hers were going through his hair. She touched his chest, and he grabbed her hand and pulled her up. She started to kiss him again but he pulled back.

"I can't stand up much longer; let's go over to this couch." Sirius said.

"Ok." Sammy said, she took his hand and led him over to where the couch was and as she sat down she looked at Sirius."

"You're not like other girls," Sirius started, "I can tell," he looked into her eyes. "You really do care about me."

Sammy blushed and nodded.

"I know that I have a reputation for my relationships not lasting very long and me rushing into things but I hope ours could be different." Sirius continued. "So I hope you understand that I really do care about you."

Sirius started to take off his shirt and Sammy got scared she wasn't ready for this, she was only 16.

"Don't worry" Sirius said soothingly, "I'm not going to try anything funny I just want to show you something. Turn around now and don't look until I say so."

Sammy heard him throw something across the floor but she didn't look like she had promised

"Turn around now." something growled, the voice she couldn't place but it sounded a lot like Sirius'.

Sammy turned around and she realized she was facing a big black dog. She came close to it and put her hand on its head. She looked across the room and realized he had thrown his shoes.

"Yeah it's really me, I'm an animagi." Sirius said looking proud. Or that's what he would have looked like if he was human at the time.

"Really?" Sammy said laughing, "Now it's my turn to show you something. Turn around."

Sirius turned around on and sat on his haunches covering his eyes with his paws. Sammy took off her shoes and closed her eyes.

"Now turn around." Sammy said.

When Sirius turned around and uncovered his eyes he was facing a golden dog about the same size as he was.

"You're beautiful even as an animagi." Sirius growled.

Sirius turned back into a human and so did Sammy.

"You know you don't have to take your shirt off, don't you?" Sammy asked.

"It gets dirty sometimes with all the stuff I do" he replied smiling. "Now where were we?"

Sirius sat down on the couch and Sammy sat close by. She ran her hand down his bare chest and started to snog him. They were interlocked for a long time.

"You are beautiful." Sirius mumbled.

"You are so handsome." Sammy mumbled back.

"You are a wonderfully great snogger." Sirius said. "Bloody hell, you're good."

"You're the best snogger I've ever dated." Sammy mumbled.

There was silence for a while just them kissing.

Then Sirius asked something Sammy she wasn't expecting, "Is Lily an animagi too?"

She looked at him curiously, but decided she could trust him, "An eagle, is…is…James an animagi?"

"A stag." Sirius answered without much though.

"Do you know any werewolves?" Sammy asked slowly.

Sirius looked at her peculiarly, but he was sure that she was someone he could trust. "Yes…I do. Do you know any?"

"One." she answered slowly. "Who do you know that's a werewolf?" she asked looking into his eyes.

"Remus…" he said, "Who do you know?"

"Jenny is a werewolf" Sammy answered.

They looked at each other and mentally decided that Remus and Jenny could figure it out by themselves. Sammy leaned over, on top of Sirius, and they continued to snog the hell out of each other.

After a while, a few hours or so, Sammy pushed away and figured out the time.

"Oh, no, we are going to be late." Sammy said. "We can continue this at Hogsmeade."

Sirius grinned at her as she grabbed their shoes.

"That was fun; we will have to come back here again." Sirius said grinning and grabbing his shirt.

He put it on and led Sammy to where everyone was gathering for Hogsmeade.

"Did you guys have fun?" James teased Sirius.


	14. Shrieking Shack

Sirius and James took Sammy and Lily to The Three Broomsticks. Sirius and James left the girls at a table to get them butterbeers.

"James, I found out who the other werewolf is!" Sirius said as they were waiting for the butterbeers.

"Really? Who?" James asked.

"I was snogging Sammy and we got to talking, it turns out Jenny is the other werewolf. Don't tell Remus though, Sammy and I promised not to tell Remus and Jenny, we want them to figure it out" Sirius said.

"Wow, they really could do something together...but I don't think they would have battles." James answered sorrowfully.

"I don't know, Remus tends to lose his mind once he changes." Sirius said grinning.

"Right!" said James becoming more cheerful.

They got the butterbeers, paid for them and walked back to the tables.

…

"Lily!" Sammy said, "Remus is the other werewolf."

"Really?" Lily asked astonished.

"Yeah, but don't mention anything to Jenny, Sirius and I promised not to tell them we want them to find out on their own." Sammy added.

The boys came back and they drank their butterbeers. Approximately ten minutes after everyone finished their butterbeers, James and Lily were lip locked and so were Sammy and Sirius and that's how they stayed until it was time to leave.

…

Remus took Jenny by the hand and led her to the Shrieking Shack.

"I want to show you something." Remus said whispering in her ear.

He took her to the front of it, to the whomping willow.

"Be careful," He said. Remus put something down next to the tree. "Come on its safe now."

Remus took Jenny's trembling hand and led her into the entrance.

"This is the opening to the shrieking shack" Remus explained, cautiously looking at her to see how she would react.

"Are you…a…a…werewolf Remus?" Jenny asked tentatively.

Remus looked down at his shoes and shuffled his feet, "Yes, But don't worry I can't hurt anyone and I'm only a werewolf during full moons and…" he said quickly.

"Remus, come here," Jenny said peacefully, showing him towards the couch, which was quite ripped up, "I have to tell you something."

"What?" Remus said sadly, "I know you are going to hate me and you're never going to go out with me again and…"

Jenny stopped him and kissed him gently on the lips; she paused for a second put her arms around his neck and kissed him for what seemed like an hour.

"Do you still think I'm going to hate you?" Jenny asked quietly.

He shook his head softly.

"Do you want to hear what I have to say?" Jenny asked.

He nodded his head.

"I am a werewolf too" Jenny whispered in his ear.

"Really?" he questioned suspiciously.

"Yeah, I can prove it. When I was six I was bit on the arm." Jenny said lifting up the sleeve of her robe and shirt showing a somewhat painful looking scar.

Remus touched her arm rather hesitantly; he then took off his shirt and showed her where he was bit, right below his ribcage. She moved her hand slowly and touched his scar. He was about to pick up his shirt when she ran her fingers through his hair. He came closer to her and she put her hands around his neck again. They sat down on the couch, kissing like there was no tomorrow.


	15. Night at the Lake

Remus slowly broke apart from his lip-lock with Jenny, "What time are we supposed to meet the guys?"

"11:30" Jenny replied quickly, although her head was still filled with passion for Remus "What time is it?"

"5:30," he said "Jenny, I was wondering…"

She looked at him curiously.

"Do you want to…um come here during full moons?" Remus asked. "Do Lily and Sammy come with you those days?"

"Yeah they do, their animagi…Lily is an eagle and Sammy is a golden dog." Jenny answered.

"James is a stag, Sirius is a black dog" Remus said slowly still looking at her.

"Remus I would love to come here on full moons." Jenny replied with enthusiasm.

Remus came towards her his bare chest brushing against her shirt. He held her close in his strong arms; they kissed with such passion and eagerness for hours and hours on end.

…

James, Lily, Sirius and Sammy had to leave Hogsmeade at 6:00. Sirius and Sammy decided they wanted to go back to the "classroom" so James and Lily waved goodbye and walked out of the building. They walked down a path holding hands. Lily soon realized they were heading straight for the lake.

"What are we doing here?" Lily asked slightly dumbfounded.

"Swimming of course." James laughed, "What did you think; we were going to walk on water?"

Lily just watched as James took off his robe, revealing a t-shirt and swim trunks. James took off his shirt, showing sleek toned muscles. Unable to control her passion, Lily sprang towards James and snogged him with an unrestrained force. After fifteen minutes or so Lily backed up, embarrassed, her cheeks a bright red.

"Sorry about that" Lily said uncomfortably looking down.

"That's ok, I knew you couldn't resist me" James said showing his cocky side.

But seeing the look on Lily's face, his smug smile disappeared. Quickly he dove into the water.

"Hey!" Lily said laughing, as she was splashed by the water.

"What?" James said innocently, "Get in to the lake I want to show a spell I learned."

"Turn around while I change" Lily replied as she used her wand to make a bikini appear.

James put his hands over his eyes while Lily changed, soon Lily realized that James' fingers were open and he was staring at her.

"JAMES! YOU PERVERT" Lily yelled laughing.

"Who, me?" James answered naively.

"Yes you, now turn around." Lily said giggling.

"Fine!" James said hurt.

Suddenly he heard a splash in the water next to him.

"Lily, my love!" James cried, "How beautiful you look."

"You are very handsome yourself." she replied.

"Let me show you the spell I learned" James said muttering the spell.

Suddenly he and Lily were floating on an invisible hammock.

"Like it?" James asked.

"Love it!" Lily replied.

"More than me?" James said.

"I love nothing more than you" Lily answered.

James leaned over and kissed her, they snogged for hours and hours.


	16. New Years

"James" Lily mumbled.

"What my love?" James answered.

"We are supposed to meet Jenny, Sammy, Sirius and Remus at 11:30 at the entrance hall, what time is it?" She asked slowly.

"mmm, about 11:00" he answered.

"That's enough time for one last…" Lily said as she moved closer to James placing her lips on his.

…

"We have to go and meet them now" Jenny said to Remus sorrowfully.

"I suppose we should." Remus sighed putting his shirt back on.

They left the Shrieking Shack with the help of their little ratty friend.

…

"Sirius, Sirius…" Sammy tried to pull away from him, "I know you want to continue this and we can, but remember we promised the meet them all at 11:30 and we only have five minutes."

"Awww, that's no fair!" Sirius said sadly.

"Come on," Sammy replied, "We can come back right after midnight, we can spend the first few minutes of the New Year snogging."

"Minutes?" Sirius asked looking at her with sad puppy dog eyes.

"Ok, ok, hours but come on we have to go!" Sammy answered laughing.

They ran out of the room quickly; ready to start snogging again at any time.

…

"Two more minutes, get ready" Dumbledore said raising a noisemaker.

Lily and James, Jenny and Remus, Sirius and Sammy all rushed in at the same time and took their seats at the Gryffindor table.

"10" every one shouted.

"9"

"8"

"7"

"6"

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1! Happy New Year" every one shouted except James, Lily, Sirius, Sammy, Remus and Jenny.

They were too busy kissing. They stayed only for about 5 minutes, saying hi to everyone, but they left in a hurry. Sirius and Sammy quickly hurried to the "classroom". Jenny and Remus rushed towards the Shrieking Shack. Lily and James ran to the Gryffindor Common Room and up to Lily's room because they knew that Sammy and Jenny weren't going to be back any time soon. The couples snogged 'till daylight, and lucky for them it was a Saturday so they didn't have classes…


	17. How dare he!

"Good Morning, my love!" James said to Lily.

"Morning" Lily replied sleepily, "HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! This is the girl's dormitory, you can't be here."

"Lily, Lily, don't you remember, we spent the whole night snogging. I just spent the night because we knew Jenny and Sammy weren't going to be back." James replied calmly stroking her hair.

"Oh, yeah." Lily answered laughing, "But you have to get out of here NOW! I don't want you peeking at me again, you pervert!"

"Alright…" James said leaving.

Lily was surprised that he left, but decided it was the more mature James…

…

"Sirius?" Sammy asked.

She looked around the room and saw no one…

…

"Peter is such a pervert!" Jenny said after they made Peter leave the shrieking shack.

"I can't believe he did that!" Remus agreed.

"Does he have to come all the time?" Jenny asked.

"He is the only one that can open the door." Remus replied, "He is not always like that but he isn't around girls much."

"I can see why." Jenny said sourly.

"Don't be so tough on the little guy; I'll have a talk with him." Remus said, "I'll make sure he doesn't mess with my girlfriend anymore."

"I'm your girlfriend?" Jenny asked.

"Only if you want to be…" Remus said looking down losing his confidence once again.

"Of course I do!" Jenny said enthusiastically. As usual she kissed him to make him feel better and for hours he was feeling fine.

…

"Sirius?" Sammy called again.

Suddenly she heard the door open.

"AHHHHHH!" she screamed.

"What?" Sirius said confused.

"Oh, um nothing" Sammy said her cheeks turning a bright red.

"Never mind I brought breakfast!" Sirius said.

"YUM!" Sammy said, "So I suppose we are spending the day here?"

"Of course" Sirius said romantically.

…

Lily walked down the stairs, she had looked all over for Jenny and Sammy but she couldn't find them, she just had to tell them something. It wasn't until four in the afternoon that she found Jenny.

"Jenny!" Lily cried.

"What?" Jenny said slowly, dazed.

"I've been looking for you all day! Wait?" Lily said looking around, "Where is Sammy I thought she was with you!"

"I don't know, I've been with Remus all day." Jenny said.

"Oh… speaking of Remus, Sammy found out who the other werewolf is!" Lily exclaimed, "You will never guess!"

"Hmm…"Jenny said pondering the question, "I don't know, Remus?"

"No, its Re… wait how did you know?' Lily asked.

Jenny started laughing, "I asked him yesterday, he told me right away but he was scared that I wouldn't like him."

"Does he know you're a werewolf?" Lily questioned.

"Yes he does, and by the way, he said we could come to the shrieking shack on full moons. That's where he, Sirius, James and Peter go." Jenny answered. "But stay away from Peter!"

"Why?" Lily asked.

Jenny whispered into Lily's ear and then they ran off to find Sammy.


	18. Revenge

"PETER!" Remus yelled at a little rat. "GET OVER HERE!"

The rat started to run away but Remus pointed his wand. The rat lifted up into the air and turned into a short boy.

"I…I…" stuttered the boy.

"PETER! How could you do that to my girlfriend?" Remus yelled.

Suddenly people started showing up, forming a big circle around Peter and Remus.

"DUEL, DUEL, DUEL, DUEL!" the kids chanted.

Remus lifted his wand and started to point it at Peter. Suddenly Peter flew into the air out of control.

"Let me down, Let me down!" Peter cried.

Everyone started laughing even Remus. Peter flew into the forest and birds flew up out of the forest. Everyone could hear as Peter fell, landed on and broke branches. Everybody started leaving, soon there were only four people standing around.

"Come on lets go find him." Sirius called looking at Remus.

James went in the lead, with Sirius, Remus and Jenny following.

"Peter, PETER" James called calmly.

"Right here…" a weak voice called out.

James found him and yelled to Remus "Tell Jenny to go back she doesn't want to see this."

Remus tried to push Jenny towards the school but she wouldn't budge.

"Come on Jenny please?" Remus asked.

"NO! He deserves this and I want to see." Jenny said angrily.

She started to walk towards where James had gone but abruptly stopped when something hit her head. Jenny looked up and took a step back. Quickly she ran out of the forest.

"See you guys later, I really don't want to see this." Jenny called.

Remus and Sirius looked up where Jenny had stopped. Suddenly they started laughing.

A robe, shirt and pants were hanging, stuck, on the branch above their heads. Sirius grabbed the clothing and Remus grabbed the wand that had fallen out of the robe pocket. They went to find James who was only up a few feet farther with a shivering Peter. Peter was lying on the ground whimpering with his arm stuck under him, broken.

"Serves you right!" Remus started, shaking.

James stopped Remus holding him back, before Remus started to attack Peter. "Once he gets fixed up we will make him explain." James said glaring at Peter.

"I…I…" Peter started to explain.

"Bloody hell Peter, you've done enough shut up so we can get you to Madam Pomfrey." Sirius said.

Sirius and James picked him up and helped him put his pants back on. Then they wrapped him in his robe. While Remus watched still shaking. James and Sirius helped Peter to the hospital wing and Remus just followed.

"What happened?" asked Madam Pomfrey.

"Nothing really," James answered. "He just fell from his broom into the forest and he hit a few branches."

"Well get up on that bed." Madam Pomfrey said to Peter, "And you boys get out of here, it will only take a minute for his arm to heal but he might need some rest he looks shaken up." she said to Sirius, Remus and James.

They boys left, with a final glare from Remus.


	19. Finding Sammy

"Sammy!" Jenny and Lily cried seeing her for the first time since New Years Day at 12 am.

"Where have you been?" Lily asked. "It's been 2 days since we have seen you."

"Yeah, Oh and I know who the other werewolf is." Jenny added.

"What have you been doing?" Lily questioned. "Have you been with Sirius this whole time?"

"Whoa, Lily you're starting to sound like my mother!" Sammy exclaimed.

Lily blushed "Sorry Sammy."

"It's ok," Sammy answered, "I was in this classroom…somewhere, and yes I was with Sirius and if you MUST know what we were doing, we were snogging."

"Oh." Lily said.

"How do you know who the other werewolf is?" Sammy asked, "Did Lily tell you?"

"Nah, I asked Remus and he told me…" Jenny answered.

"Did you tell him?" Sammy questioned.

"Of course I did." Jenny said. "That reminds me I have to tell Dumbledore that we are going to go with the boys on full moons."

"Ok…" Lily said, "Wait!"

"What?" Jenny said walking back.

"McGonagall told me it was my duty as a prefect to tell everyone about the ball we are having next month on Valentines Day." Lily said proudly, "Boys invite girls."

As Jenny ran off to go find the headmaster, Lily and Sammy went to the girl's dormitory to study for the real potions test the next day.

…

"Professor McGonagall have you seen Professor Dumbledore?" Jenny asked.

"Why do you need to know?" she answered.

"I have to talk to him about…" Jenny said.

"Ah, yes follow me." Professor McGonagall said leading Jenny to his office.

"Professor!" McGonagall called, "Jenny wishes to speak to you."

"Come in!" Professor Dumbledore called out to them.

"Go on." McGonagall said to Jenny, leaving.

"Sir?" Jenny asked once Professor McGonagall had left.

"Right here!" Dumbledore said from farther in his office.

"I know that there is another werewolf in this school" she said. "And I know who it is"

"Ah, yes Remus Lupin" Dumbledore said.

"And he said that it was ok if I came to the Shrieking Shack during full moons, to change" Jenny added.

"You two are dating right?" Dumbledore asked.

"H…h…how did you know?" Jenny asked slightly worried.

Dumbledore laughed "Don't worry, news gets around this school fast. The professors are not spying on you."

Jenny squirmed as that image went through her head. Professors… watch us…KISSING?

Shaking her head to get the image to go away she asked "So can I?"

"I don't know." Dumbledore said with a worried look on his face. "I'm not sure what two werewolves would do."

"You can trust Remus and me" Jenny added.

"I trust you," Dumbledore said, "It's the werewolves that I don't trust."

"Sir, let us try it." Jenny said. "Lily, Sammy, Sirius and James will be watching to make sure nothing happens."

"I suppose you could try it." Dumbledore started.

"Oh thank you sir!" Jenny exclaimed enthusiastically.

"But this is on a trial basis!" Dumbledore called after her.

After she left the office, she went to go find Jenny, Sammy and Remus to tell them the good news. Jenny went to the Gryffindor common room and saw Remus, James and Sirius studying for a test. Or rather Remus was studying and James and Sirius were thinking of new pranks.

"I say we have firecrackers go off in the hallway." James suggested.

"A classic!" Sirius agreed, "But we need something more…"

"Remus!" Jenny interrupted, "Dumbledore said yes!"

"Really?" Remus answered standing up, "That's great!"

Jenny ran into Remus' arms and he held her close.

"Yes to what, mate?" Sirius asked.

"He said yes?" A voice called from up the stairs.

They turned around and saw Lily and Sammy coming down the stairs.

"Yeah! We can all go!" Jenny added.

"Go where?" Sirius asked again.

"YAY!" Lily said.

"WHERE!" Sirius yelled angrily.

Laughing Sammy said "To the Shrieking Shack, on full moons. They know that each other are werewolves." She lowered her voice to a whispered, and in his ear she said, "You are a hottie when you are mad!"

"Oh," Sirius said grinned.

"James?" Remus asked suddenly.

Everyone turned around to see James and Lily snogging the living daylights out of each other.


	20. What Peter Did

Slowly Peter walked up to the portrait, he gulped.

"I have to face them sooner or later." he muttered under his breath.

Looking around he saw no one in the corridors.

"Maybe later" he added quietly.

Running away, he looked behind him.

"The coast is clear" he thought.

Suddenly he bumped into someone and fell to the ground.

"Let me help you." A familiar voice said grabbing his hand.

Peter looked up and saw a grinning Sirius.

"Hey mate we have been looking all over for you!" Sirius said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, yeah I was um…" Peter said slowly looking for a way to get out of there. He found one, he ran away thinking, "This was easy."

"Petrificus Totalus!" Sirius shouted.

Suddenly Peter went ridged and dropped to the ground. Sirius picked him up and started whistling as he took Peter to the Gryffindor common room.

"Hey Sirius what have you got?" Remus asked in a good mood.

James was sitting in a chair next to Lily, but when she saw Peter she looked at him in total disgust and went up to her room.

"Someone you don't want to see." James answered for Sirius.

Remus looked at Peter and the smile was wiped off his face and it was replaced by anger and hatred.

"………" Sirius muttered undoing the body bind spell.

"PETER HOW COULD YOU! SHE IS MY GIRLFRIEND!" Remus said exploding with rage. "YOU CAN'T JUST CRAWL DOWN PEOPLES SHIRTS! EXPECIALLY A GIRL'S AND YOU DEFINATLY CAN'T SIT IN THEIR bras!" He said the last word quieter his face turning red.

Remus stared at Peter waiting for an explanation. "WELL?" Remus asked.

But Peter wasn't listening, he was thinking about that day. Remus had asked him if he could stop the whomping willow and of course Peter had said yes. He transformed into a rat and Remus had put him down and he crawled up and stopped it. Then he followed Remus and Jenny into shack. Remus had told Jenny that he was a werewolf and after that he sort of just fell asleep. The next day Remus and Jenny were snogging the hell out of each other and he just couldn't resist. He had never been this close to a girl before, crawling up her shirt; he sniffed her hair, strawberries. Slowly, gently he crawled down her shirt.

"WELL?" Remus asked angrily, shaking Peter, knocking him out of his daydream.

"Well-what?" Peter asked.

"Why did you do it?" Remus said, about ready to knock Peter's head off.

"I…I…, she…she… was just so beautiful." Peter said.

"THAT'S IT!" Remus yelled.

Remus jumped up and slammed Peter's head to the ground. "DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN! SHE IS MY GIRLFRIEND!" Remus yelled angrily.

Jenny rushed down the stairs, followed by Lily and Sammy.

"Remus." Jenny said taking his hand, which was balled into a fist. Glairing at Peter she said. "It's, ok don't worry about it. He won't do it again. Right, Peter?"

"Right, right, I won't I promise!" Peter said quickly; glad to see that Jenny had stopped Remus.

Remus' face was red with fury and he was breathing heavily, seeing Jenny he calmed down a little bit, but not much.

"If you can't forgive Peter now, Lily can stop the Whomping Willow." Sammy added.

"Yeah, I can, Jenny showed me where it is." Lily said.

"See? It will be alright. Come with me I want to show you something." Jenny said smiling.

She took Remus outside, leaving the girls and the three marauders.

"Scram!" Sammy said to Peter.

Peter ran off very quickly glad to see he didn't get into too much trouble. Later that evening Sammy and Sirius sat by the fire. Sammy in Sirius' lap, Sirius kissing Sammy very frequently. Lily and James were sitting on the couch, her head on James' shoulder. James kissed her head and soon the couples fell asleep.


End file.
